


[jaeyong] summer love story

by irregular_jojo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: very cute and fluffy i believejaehyun as first person but in another universebtw they also have nct in that universebased on true storyand i hope everything made sense since english is not my go to language when it comes to writing fan fica recommended bgm for this story is angel by nct127hope you enjoy
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 7





	[jaeyong] summer love story

i thought it was just gonna be a normal summer. like every other summer. 

humid, sweaty, some breeze from the lake, loads of sunshine, and obviously lots of iced coffee. 

i would go on walks, bike rides, and boat trips to the cottage with friends and families. basically enjoy the short summer as much as possible since the winter is pretty dang long in canada.

it might sound kinda boring, but trust me, there isn’t much to do here in a small city of gta [1] anyways.

just time well wasted. 

well, things did change a little bit this summer. 

i had to rush into shoppers [2] to mail a package. i literally ran in two minutes before they close, and man i was legit sweating because i was so worried that i wouldn’t be able to make it. 

fortunately, there was still someone behind the counter. even tho he seemed like he was about to pack up and leave. 

he was so nice though, he smiled and told me “no worries i can still do it now. i’ll stay open just for you. “

and that was the moment i stopped panicking and looked at him. 

dang man, he’s cute af.

yup it sounded kinda fake right, but that was the only thing i could think of at that moment. 

you see, i never truly believed “love at first sight“. 

how could you fall in love with someone you literally met a second ago. 

but i drowned in his eyes. 

if i were to describe those beautiful eyes, i would say the ocean in florida. 

it took me a second to realized that i needed to mail the package out first. 

so he could get off work and go home. 

i kept staring at his while he put the information in. and i hope he didn’t realize i was checking him out. 

he had blue hair.

not like light blue, more of a darker blue tone. 

reminded me of the sky when the sun is about to go down and everything starts to become dark. 

you know, time passed faster than i thought it did. 

usually time in summer is slowed down because i just waste my time around and hope i will actually get something done tomorrow.

while i was staring at him, it felt like i only looked at him for couple seconds then he was already done with everything.

ugh, why doesn’t time go the way i wanted it to go. 

even though i wanted to spend more time here, i still wanted him to get off work and relax. 

so i tried my best to leave a good impression by being sweet.

well, just in case you didn’t know, i sell things i don’t need anymore.

like old video games i don’t play anymore.

and that’s why i go to shoppers a lot to mail things. especially for some impatient buyers who assume they will get the thing right now when they literally just paid a second ago. 

thats the reason why i had to rush into shoppers last time.

but i was super thankful for that one buyer.

otherwise i wouldn’t have a chance to meet him. 

oh by the way, i’m not a believer, but i am praying to have another buyer so i could go to shoppers tomorrow. 

i am also praying that he works tomorrow. 

lucky me. 

i got to go again today. 

i guess the prayer really worked, didn’t it?

i dragged my friend to go with me. and we shall call my friend the no named friend for now. 

so i told my no named friend that we will go for a bike ride and i just gotta drop off something at shoppers then we will go get iced coffee.

since we do that a lot during the summer, my no named friend accepted my offer and went with me. 

i tried to keep my little secret about having a crush on this blue haired boy i met yesterday at the post office. 

but i was desperate to share my happiness with someone. 

i was wise though, i told my no named friend about my crush after i dropped the mail. 

i went in by myself cuz my no named friend usually just waits for me outside to play games. 

not to be mean but i don’t get why my no named friend is so obsessed with the game but it’s whatever.

i saw him again. and i was soooooo excited.

and i messed up. 

the second i saw him from distance, i felt like all my blood just rush to my head and i couldn’t even walk right. 

dang man he looked cuter. 

how?? its only been a night since i’ve seen him. 

man i must’ve blushed the whole time without even realizing.

if i have to compare this feeling with something, i’d say getting tipsy.

not drunk.

just tipsy. 

when you get tipsy, you kinda feel light headed and all your blood just plump faster. 

and sometimes you act silly.

for example, being dumb or asking questions that are basically common sense.

plus you never want to get drunk that’s the worst feeling ever. 

don’t know about you but last time i got drunk, i was crying on the kitchen floor because i thought i couldn’t download the reality show my favorite group NCT did [3]. 

oh by the way, NCT is great you should definitely check them out. 

only if you want to though, no pressure. 

welp long story short i was at my friends house. first to drink, second to use their internet cuz mine broke down and we weren’t gonna have it for about a week til someone comes and fixes it so ya my friends and i threw a party. 

i also cried about a lego man. 

cuz my dumb ass thought i broke his legs. 

but it was really just part you could take off and put back on again. 

and thanks to my great friends, they videotaped it so i could watch how embarrassing it was. 

obviously they joked about it for another three months. 

what i’m saying here is that, don’t get drunk kids. 

so anyways, i tried to impress him by being mature and start a general conversation.

but i ended up asking him “oh how does stamp work?”

if i could, i would squish myself into one of the most famous painting. 

wait what is it called?

the scream…? i think??? 

yes i had the little guy screaming in my heart right after i realized i asked that stupid question. 

welp all i could do was to hide my face by staring at the counter and hoping he won’t remember how i look like.

sorry to whichever god who have answered my prayers, i know you tried to help me with asking his out but i do think i messed up. 

then i heard a cute giggle.

he said “kid i’m sure you know better than that.”

i usually do, just not in front of him maybe. 

was it a brain fart or me being extra nervous because of him??

good question.

i don’t know.

but honestly i’m so glad that my no named friend is usually tired after bike riding and wants to take a break by staring at the phone. 

otherwise i have no clue how long my no named friend will laugh at me for asking my crush silly questions. 

my no named friend obviously was like “oh~~~ how does he look like???”

so i described him. 

you know, beautiful blue hair that looks like evening sky and there’s a rose petal shaped scar under his right eye that draws all your attention into staring at his beautiful eyes. 

“that’s it?“ my no named friend asked.

“what else do you want me to say????” i asked.

“okay whatever. but did you get his number?” no named friend asked again.

“nope.” i answered patiently. 

“bruh if you don’t get his for his number next time you see him. i will be so disappointed.“ 

ugh i wish my no named friend realizes how hard it was just to maintain calm and not act silly in front of someone you have a huge crush on. 

well i did screw that up, didn’t i. 

next time i saw my crush was definitely not planned at all. 

same old story, i got a seller who wanted their package to be delivered next day. 

so to the post office i go.

i was kinda talking to myself in my brain before i go in.

quote from my no named friend, “if you like someone, you should definitely try to confess to them. if they like you then there you go, have fun on the date. if they don’t, well considering confess to someone else.“

however i’m all about my crush right now. 

if i see him today, i will ask for his number. 

so at least i won’t be the only one suffering in this situation.

crap.

it just slipped out.

not that i really planned my words anyways. 

what really happened was, i stared at his beautiful eyes while he was busy with putting information in the computer. 

then i mumbled “i would drown in your eyes...” 

he looked at me with confusion, “i beg your pardon?”

i felt like i was casted by a spell or something.

so i asked “um would you mind if i have your number…?”

well.

by the time i walked out from shoppers, i was sweating so much like i got thrown into a pool and just climbed up miserably. 

despite the fact that i was sweating, i did get his number. 

he looked surprised and he was speechless for a few seconds. 

i felt bad immediately after i saw him reacting that way cuz i didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. 

not sure if he just didn’t wanna be mean or what, he gave me his number. 

i said that i wasn’t expecting to see him so i left my phone in the car.

and he told me he ran out of paper, so he wrote it on the back of my hand. 

his finger tips were cold from the air conditioning but his hands were soft. 

um not gonna lie, when he was writing it on, i could feel his breath on my hand. 

that was a little bit too flirty for me. 

i could literally see myself turning into bright pink. 

anyways, i got his number. 

even though i might’ve lied about not having my phone with me.

okay i’m gonna speed up the process a little bit. 

so long story short with some fast forwards, we became closer. 

we’ve talked for i would say about two weeks? and we found out that we do have a lot in common. 

and um, we decided to go to the lakeside park in downtown. 

ya i think that is where we’re gonna have our first official date. 

after meeting at the post offices for few times. 

man i was so excited to see him. i tried to go for the effortless look but still managed to look good. 

and not gonna lie, it was freaking hard.

well of course you have to take the temperature/weather into consideration cuz it gets hot here during summer. 

i mean at least we’re gonna be by the lake and there will be some breeze. 

we walked around by the lake. 

it was a beautiful summer day out. 

there was lots of sunshine but the temperature was decent.

i was there first so i just sat on a bench facing the lake and patiently waited for a few minutes. 

i remember i was constantly wiping my hand on my shorts cuz i was scared that my hands would be sweaty when he appeared. 

well i just didn’t want to have my hands sweaty while i hold his hands. 

he came.

and his blue hair under the sun was even prettier. 

he smiled to me and softly said hi. 

i felt like i was walking on the clouds. 

i walked up to him, and i held his hands.

oh ya i’m definitely walking on the clouds. 

everything felt so perfect.

the sunshine, the weather, cool breeze from the lake. 

and most importantly, him. 

we went to this one of the best ice cream shop i’ve ever been to. 

we were a little awkward at the beginning of the date.

i mean, not gonna lie, i’ve never really been on an actual date, so everything was brand new to me. 

and i was too paranoid about not being “perfect”.

he poked my dimples when we were in the line.

he said that he wanted to do it since the first time he saw me.

aw man.

his cute smile made all my worries disappear.

it’s definitely sweeter than the ice cream

i knew i was probably blushing like crazy but i just couldn’t help.

i bet people walking on the street would look at me like “jeez man you’re bright pink and please stop smiling and open your eyes or you’d trip over things”. 

what else could i say.

i’m just so happy.

we went to the pier with the ice cream.

it’s a nice lookout place. 

you get to see the lake better up here, and it legit looks like an ocean. 

no matter how hard you try to look, you won’t even get a chance to see the other side. 

anyways back to the date. 

we were just chilling on top of the pier and chatting about things. 

i was curious of what his ice cream tastes like.

so i asked his, and he said “you wanna have a taste?”

then we kissed. 

it felt like time had stopped, and the whole world just muted. 

his lips were so soft and i could see his eyelahes shaking a bit. 

i knew people say that you should close your eyes and just enjoy the kiss but i wanted to look at him. 

the kiss felt like centuries and one second at the same time. 

i kinda wish the time could actually stop.

then i shall live my life like this from now on. 

to be honest, i still don’t know what his ice cream tasted like, and the only thing i figured out was that he tasted pretty good. 

yes i don’t remember much from that date except the kiss.

and more kisses. 

well if you actually experience it, you will know what i’m saying.

aw man when are we gonna have our next date?

i can’t waitttttt

anyways, i think this is where i am going to end my diary.

well this might seems like an end.

but our story continues.

you know, i honestly thought a lot about becoming 18 years old and going to a university while i grew up.

i’ve always seen it as moving on to the next chapter of my life.

so i believed that something will change.

i didn’t know what though, maybe like becoming mature or like act differently from before. 

but nothing really did.

it was just like every other day.

well, maybe except one thing.

my summer.

it was still time well wasted.

but with him.

and his name is taeyong. 

the end.

————————————————

[1] - greater toronto area

[2] - shoppers drug mart, a canadian retail pharmacy chain, where canada post is usually located

[3] - this is an alternative universe where nct still exists but the members are different

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked me to write this story to fulfill her fantasy. she has a huge crush on this worker at the post office and that's where it started but obviously story is a story and she is not taking her action yet sooooooo..  
> with her permission i was able to change names and some details to fit jaeyong but im sure its a lil bit ooc..  
> anyways im still very um annoyed and depressed that she dragged me to bike there today in the rain and then i realized that she didn't have anything to mail, she just came to see her crush  
> im speechless so im just gonna end it here now and hopefully you had a good time reading it ♥️


End file.
